


The Stolen Heart

by your_master1



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-03
Updated: 2016-06-03
Packaged: 2018-07-11 22:06:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 921
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7072369
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/your_master1/pseuds/your_master1
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Xemnas is devastated by the death of his love. Will he ever be able to love again?<br/> Axel is trying to find the stolen heart, but is troubled by what a heartless says to him. Could it be? Is Saix really still alive? And does he have the stolen heart?</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Stolen Heart

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Rough_Rabbit_Head](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rough_Rabbit_Head/gifts).



> Sorry if this isn't well written. I haven't written anything in a long time. There will be more characters to come. Also a lot of credibility goes to my friend, for writing note's to me in cosplay character (Axel). If it weren't for her note's and her awesome writing skills I wouldn't have been able to come up with this.

"Xehanort, we cant take them on with just us four here! We need help!" I shouted at our leader over the noise. 

"Its to late! The heartless have blocked every entrance there is to the castle!" Xehanort shouted back as he used his blades to stop a heartless from getting on the tower. 

I look around at the three warriors fighting to keep the heartless from taking over the castle that never was. You can see the anger and tiredness in their faces. Xehanort's face is full of anger than anything, since this is his castle being destroyed. Zexion just looks like he's going to lay down any second and take a nap, and then there's Saix, one of the toughies hard-ass, next to Xehanort, that I know. 

But, is that sadness I see in his eyes? He looks up at me and he's expression quickly changes to hate. 

"Axel behind you!" I turn to see six heartless coming up over the edge of the tower. I feel my finger tips burn as I release the fire that is within me to my blades, and in one swift move, I spin my blade out releasing it out of my grip. 

As the blade makes contact with and severs off the heads of four heartless. I laugh at my triumph and catch my blade, and when I'm getting ready to fight the others Xehanort barks out a command. 

"Everyone follow me!" He says. We follow him to the steps that will take us to the bridge. 

"Finally..." Zexion says as he lazily sits on the ground next to the cliff of the bottomless doom. We made it past the bridge fighting off what seemed to be a hundred heartless. 

"Why are they attacking us? It's not like them to come out in the day like this. Not to mention so many of them at once." Zexion said as he plays around with a ladybug next to him. 

"I don't know." Xehanort shakes he's head.  
"Maybe they're looking for something." I say while looking around to make sure none of the heartless has followed us here.  
"Looking for what exactly." Saix was saying as he was watching Xehanort kick a rock off the cliff. 

There it is again! That sadden expression in his eyes. I wonder what's going on with him? 

"I don't think they're looking for-" 

Piercing screams started coming from the trees behind us. 

"What was that!" I said taking a step towards the sound.  
At that moment, twenty or more heartless came rushing forward straight at Xehanort screaming. 

"WE WANT THE HEART!" They all said in union. 

They're going to take him over the cliff! They are inches away from him now!  
Saix screams...

"NO!" And runs to push him out of the way. As he did the heartless grabbed him instead. 

That's when everything slowed down. 

I could see Zexion jumping up from the ground. Xehanort reaching out to Saix. That damn ladybug flying by my ear. And Saix, pain and sadness struck his face as it disappears over the cliff. Just a split second went by. 

"SAIX!" Xehanort screams to the top of his lungs while looking over the edge. Zexion and I run over to the cliff and stand next to him looking down.  
There was nothing but blackness at the bottom. Not a Saix to be seen. 

I look over at Saix lover. He's face an emotion that doesn't have a name was across his face. But not a single tear formed or fell. That man does not cry for anything or anyone. 

"Lets go." He says standing up and walking away.  
"But, Xehanort, what about the castle?" I said following him. He doesn't answer me. 

Zexion comes up behind me and lays a hand on my shoulder, shakes his head and points to where the castle is behind us. 

As I turn to look, he's right. There's no going back to save the castle. There wasn't one to go back to. 

Three Months Later

As I stand by my window looking out at the landscape of castle oblivion, thinking of my beloved who was lost, this strange noise comes from behind me. 

"Axel! Stop playing around with fire, your going to burn the place down!" 

"I'm mastering the flurry of dancing flames, Master." Axel says with that evil smirk of a grin I adore so much, but won't dare let him now that. 

"Stop now, or I'll turn that fire into nothing and destroy you. GOT IT!" I said with more force then I intended to do. 

Chirp! Chirp! 

I turn to see a bird sitting at the edge of the windows stone wall. It looks as though it's looking straight at me. Perhaps into my soul, that is if I have one.  
I look back at it and all of a sudden it vanishes in thin air. "Hhm." I huffed. 

"Damn Master, you didn't have to send the bird to hell, or wherever you se-" Axel was babbling on about something. I just stared at where the bird was perched at. "You would have done the same my love." I whispered to myself. 

"-ied you've never been the same. More moody." With that Axel left, shutting the door behind him. 

I know what he was saying. And he's right. 

"I'll never be the same my love." As I walk to the window feeling a slight breeze. I breathe it in, and as I breathe out the name that will forever haunt me. 

"My Saix."

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed! There will be more chapters to come!


End file.
